The Unknown kunochi
by Madame Red Wolf
Summary: Shinrin Mishiranu was the name given by her by the Counsel when she was found almost dead on the outskirts of fire country, shes strong, fast, intelligent, but remembers none of her past except that she harbors a kind hearted spirit of Storms within herself, She is, the Unknown Kunochi. ((Pairings: KakashixShinrin(Oc) NarutoxHinata Rated T for violence and language.))
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The team was odd this year, Kakashi Hatake thought as he watched them from a distance, he knew one of the four, personally. He had four genin this year, Sasuke Uchiha, the broody, pissy avenger. The council had forced him to take on the Uchiha survivor so he could teach him to use his Sharingan- when it showed itself. Haruno Sakura, a pink haired girl with an annoying voice and an even more annoying obsession over Sasuke, he hoped he'd be able to break her of it. Then there was Naruto Uzumaki, Son of the Yondaime, his own Sensei, one of the two that he had actually requested. He knew the boy could be powerful if someone gave him the proper training. He hoped the Council wouldn't berate him if he showed proper attention to the Jinjuriki. Then, in the shadows of the branches, was a girl with dark gray hair and bright amber cat-like eyes, she ate chocolate pocky like Chouji ate potato chips. This was Shinrin Mishiranu. He remembered when she appeared in the village, a child that was found on the outskirts of Fire Country by Itachi Uchiha while he was on patrol. He told the council that he just found her laying there, and thought she was dead at first, but when he lifted her she groaned in pain. She had no memory, and no identification, so they treated her and entered her into the academy. They guessed she was eight when found, so she was a couple years older than her classmates, but terribly malnourished, they gave her the name, Shinrin Mishiranu, Shinrin, forest, and Mishiranu, unknown. She was found, unknown in the forest.

Shinrin lay in the tree, she was meditating.

"Ne! Why are you late again sensei!" Sakura's loud voice jarred her from her meditation. She scowled as she cracked one amber eye and looked down, Sakura was yelling at Kakashi, an accusatory finger pointed at her, Naruto was behind her laughing, and Sasuke was leaning against an adjacent tree, looking somewhat humiliated that he was on the same team as the two dobes.

Shinrin Stretched languidly and rolled out of the tree landing gracefully and silently. She wore a sleeveless hoodie with the kanji for Mishiranu on the back in silver, the hood was pulled up over her dark hair, it had cat-ears on it. She wore plain black ninja pants and boots other than that, her weapons pouch was on her left leg, a tanto strapped to her right.

"Why are you late today, Kashi-sempai?" Shinrin asked.

"Well you see, a black cat crossed-" Kakashi began his elaborate excuse to cover up for his meeting with the memorial stone, as well as spying on his students, when Sakura's loud voice interrupted him,

"How come _You _call him Senpai?" she growled at Shinrin, obviously jealous of the strange ninja's familiarity with their sensei. "He has to be at least twenty years older than you!"

"Sakura, I'm only twenty." Kakashi Deadpanned.

"Ne, Sakura-chan your so rude!" Naruto teased the pinkie. And then the two began squabbling over how Sakura wasn't being rude, it was an easy assumption since Kakashi had gray hair, and then Naruto had to budge in that he could assume that Sakura liked dying her hair because she had pink hair, it was ended when Sakura punched Naruto in the ear, and Shinrin healed the bloody ear-drum with a dirty look at the pinkie. Shinrin had always been looked down upon as an outsider by her classmates, she was an unknown, as her name stated.

"Well if your done bickering like children," Kakashi said, an annoyed look on his face, "We have to go catch Tora again."

There were unanimous groans of displeasure, but then a bright voice piped up,

"Rin-chan will be there, so the pesky cat will come to us! She's good with cats!" Naruto spoke adoringly of the older Kunochi.

About a week after the team had been named team 7, the four young genin had been walking down the street, Naruto was chattering away, and Sakura was fawning over Sasuke, who was doing his best to ignore her. Shinrin was standing at the back of the group, when a rock the size of her fist connected with the side of Naruto's head. He fell to his hands and knees and a sick chortling of amusement rose from the villagers around her. She had looked around, a growl rose to her throat, she had sniffed the rock, finding a scent to track it back to a grocer. She demanded he apologize and when the grocer refused to apologize to the 'vile stinking demon' Shinrin had beaten him into the hospital. Since then, Naruto had fawned over Shinrin rather than Sakura. While Kakashi knew Shinrin would never return the feelings Naruto held for her, he was sure it was a passing affection, and was glad at least the little blonde had his affections on someone who wasn't abusive, and could teach him better things than flower arranging and how to paint his nails perfectly.

"What ever," Sasuke grunted, "Let's just get it over with, dobe." he tossed the last insult over his shoulder as he began walking towards the forest where Tora was always found.

"This is Kitsune, target in sight," Naruto's voice crackled over the microphone.

"Scarecrow, can you see the bow?" Shinrin hissed through hers,

"I'm on the wrong side, Bubblegum?" Kakashi's voice rumbled.

"The Bow is there, on the right ear." Sakura's voice ground out, obviously not happy about her codename.

"I am in position, Neko, move in." came Sasuke's grunt. Shinrin dropped from a tree, right near the little black cat, she crouched in front of the be-bowed kitten, who meowed in distaste.

"Yes, I know, it's awful, but we have to go, Tora." Shinrin said softly. Tora put her nose up and turned her back on Shinrin. Shinrin sighed and jolted forward, grabbing Tora by her scruff. Kakashi rushed out with a box and she dropped Tora in the box, Kakashi snapped the lid shut. They turned Tora in, and then retired to the training grounds for the rest of the day to train.

Kakashi had decided to teach his students chakra control the day before, by tree walking, Sakura and Shinrin got it down almost instantly, Sasuke not very far behind. But Naruto was struggling. Shinrin frowned, and a thought popped in her head. She approached the blonde who had just fallen out of the tree again, and smiled at him,

"Hey Naruto, I have an Idea to help you."

"Yeah?" he looked hopeful.

"With your Chakra Type, it will be hard for you to tree walk at first, try something that takes more chakra at once, water walking could be a good start, because it requires less control and more chakra, then, go to tree walking, then stick a leaf to your forehead, and your hands, and then work till you have smaller things, till it's as small as a pebble, or a bead." She lead naruto to a nearby lake, "See the water is still, it should be easier to balance on a still water, after this, try in a river."

"Ok! Cool!" He took a step onto the water and instantly fell through. Shinrin began laughing as Naruto emerged sputtering from the water. He tried again, this time, the chakra stopped him at his knees.

"Yahtah! I'm getting better!" he cried.

Later, after the sun had gone down, and her teammates had gone home, Shinrin began walking into the trees, on the outskirts of Konoha just inside the trees was a shack. It was camouflaged, colored like a boulder with a bunch of brush over it. There was no door either, but a seal hidden under some of the foliage that reacted to a ninja's chakra, Shinrin was hoping to eventually make a seal that would react only to her chakra. She pumped a small bust of energy into the seal and a panel slid to the side, allowing her entrance. The inside of the structure was nicer, it was fashioned after a one bedroom flat, there was a bed in one corner and a t.v at the foot of said bed, slightly raised on a milk-box. Next to the T.v was a lamp with a chair next to it, and close by was a table with a small fridge next to it, and a small counter with a single cupboard that had a microwave on it. This all was plugged into a surge protector that ran out of a miniscule hole in the wall behind the t.v. Where Shinrin had ghetto-rigged it to a electric box that powered lights of Konoha- the Hokage knew about her set up, and she paid a very low monthly bill for her power. In the deep summer she brought a fan in as well.

Sh sighed, happy to be home, and went and sat cross legged on her bed, and began meditating. As she entered her subconscious, she was in a amp cae that had torches along the walls, it smelled like freshly fallen rain. At the other end of the cave, a large clouded leopard lay, it looked like a regular clouded leopard, except for her size, about that of a large horse, and the fact that she had human eyes. Here were shackles clasped around her front paws that were chained the wall of the cave, but she didn't seem bothered by it. This was Ziraki, the Lightning Spirit. She had been sealed in Shinrin when Shinrin was an infant- but that's all either of them knew. Ziraki had the same amnesia that Shinrin had.

"**Hello, Shinrin." **Ziraki purred, "**To what do i owe a visit now? I was napping." ** Ziraki stretched through a yawn,

"Hello Ziraki," Shinrin bowed respectfully, and approached, "I just wanted to visit."

"**Well, my kitten, you may want to cut your visit short, I feel our Sensei approaching- oh! There's him knocking on the door." **Ziraki chuckled,

Shinrin was jolted from her meditation, _**See, told you kitten. **_Ziraki purred in her head when a sharp knock on the wall brought her attention to the scent of kakashi outside her shack. She stretched and turned on her lamp,

"Come in Sempai!" She called. The panel slid open and the scarecrow-copy-nin walked through, carrying a small black box with a bow on the top.

"Happy Birthday Shinrin." The jounin eye smiled at her and handed her the box. Shinrin frowned, yes, today was the birthday that the village elders gave her when she was accepted into the academy. She was supposedly fifteen today. The box kakashi gave her shook,

"Kashi, what's in this?" she asked warily,

"Please open it before it suffocates." Kakashi eye smiled to her, a small laugh in his voice. SHinrin took the lid off and a white kitten with green eyes looked up at her and mewed, there was a pink bow around its neck showing it was a girl.

"Aww she so cute!" Sinrin gushed, "What's her name?"

"Well, I've been calling her Sukoshi, but she's yours to name." Kakashi shrugged.

"I like it, Sukoshi." she smiled at the kitten, "Thank you, Kakashi Sempai."

Shinrin and Kakashi had been friends for a little while, when she first got there, many villagers didn't trust her so soon after the massacre, an unknown child with large chakra reserves was not very welcome. Kakashi felt bad for her at first, and gave her a safe place, over time, Kakashi began to truly care for the strange girl. Now, they were truly friends, due to this, Sinrin had no friends in the rookie-nine, other than Naruto, all her friends were in the chunin-jounin area.

"Want to get some Sushi?" Kakashi asked, "my treat, a birthday present." he smiled to her knowing that Shinrin's favorite was Sushi.

'Awesome! Thank you Senpai!" she purred at him and set Sukoshi down on her bed where the white kitten curled up and promptly fell asleep.

* * *

**Alright, so this is a rewrite, I hope you all like it =) yes, Kakashi is a little younger, but that's so the pairing isn't too… ewie. Nobody wants pedo-Kashi. **

**The kitten, Sukoshi is a reference to one of my favorite fanfictions called Cat-o-Nine-tails by Kaze and Kiba. I won't explain the reference in case people haven't read it and want to, it's a good story!**

**-Ari the Fox**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The day started normally for the odd-numbered team seven. Shinrin was in a tree meditating, Sasuke was practicing Katas, and sakura was fawning over him squealing when he did a kata that showed his muscles, and naruto was still trying to master Water-walking, he was to the point he could walk in the water and only sink to his ankles.

Kakashi son arrived, startling the students, Sasuke faltered in his katas, Naruto fell through the water, but Sakura just kept staring at Sasuke as if she was a moth to a light. Even Shinrin was surprised, she jumped down from her tree and watched kakashi warily to see if he was their real sensei, or a marauder.

"Yo." he said, with the signature eye-smile and a hand raised. He caught a Kunai that was chucked at his head with deadly accuracy. He opened his eye to look at Shinrin.

"Alright, it's the real kashi." She grumbled, still confused as to why he was there on time.

"Well, I know you wondering how I actually managed to get here on time today, well kiddos, today I believe you are ready to have a C-Rank mission, so I am taking you to request one. Naruto, be respectful, Sakura, no squealing, Sasuke, no emo-ing, Shinrin… um… no… Kunai?" he said the last part in a question feeling the need to give her an order, even though she knew how to behave around the Hokage.

The team entered the office, iruka stood by the desk, obviously having been talking to the Hokage about something, he looked heckled and irritated over something. Kakashi stepped forward, and his students lined up behind him,

"Good day, Lord Hokage, Team Seven reporting for Missions, I, Kakashi Hatake would like to request we be given a C-Rank mission." he said respectfully, ending with a bow.

"What?" Iruka turned and glared at kakashi, "How could you endanger these children like that, they cant be ready to take on a mission outside the walls of the village! I trained them for six years, they are not ready!" Iruka exclaimed,

"With all due respect, Umino," Kakashi eye-smiled, but his voice was cold and angry, and two of the four students sent hurt glares at the chunin instructor, "I have been training these students for three months, Naruto has almost mastered Water Walking, Sakura has gotten better at One man defense, Sasuke has increased his chakra capacity, and Shinrin has increased ehr chakra capacity, her leadership skills, and completed training on a few A-rank jutsu." It was obvious which one was being groomed as a squad leader.

Iruka's mouth opened and closed as he tried to come up with another reason two of his favorite students should not leave the village,

"Thats enough Iruka, thank you for your input. You are dismissed." Iruka snapped his jaws shut and sent a glare to Kakashi as he left. When the door closed, the Hokage began to speak again, "I agree, kakashi, I believe that team Seven is ready to go outside the village on a simple C-Rank Mission."

"Yattah!" Naruto jumped up and cried out in joy, kakashi sent a glare back and Shinrin grabbed his shirt and pushed him back into a respectful standing position, but his eyes still glittered happily.

A man was brought in, he was short fat, and carrying a jug of alcohol.

"Oi, I asked for real Ninja!" he claimed, "Not four pipsqueaks and a skinny old guy." He hiccuped. Kakashi's eyebrow twitched- he wasn't old dammit! He was one of the youngest jounin!

"I promise you sir, you have one of the most capable squads in the Rookie-nine here, if you wanted something more than Gennin to escort you you should have paid for a higher rank." Kakashi growled, he did not like having to defend his team's qualification two times in less than an hour.

"Ah. Alright, whatever." the old man grunted.

"This is Tanzua, he is a world famous bridge builder, and he just needs to be protected while he goes home, then during the building of his bridge- uh, rogues and bandits have been attacking his building crew." the Hokage explained.

"Sounds simple enough." Kakashi said, "Team Seven!" The four genin stood at attention,

"Hai Sensei!" They said,

"Go pack for a month or more."

"Hai Sensei." they bowed to kakashi and left the room. The Hokage was impressed, and tanzua was even more impressed.

"I am surprised that you were able to get some of the most unruly students in that kind of shape, kakashi, i am truly impressed." the Hokage praised. Kakashi rubbed the back of his head sheepishly,

"Oh, it's just a sharp training regiment." he said, _Not to mention they just want to look good in the presence of the Hokage- they would never do that in the privacy of our training grounds._ He thought.

Shinrin strolled down the road, she was on her way home- she only had to go get her cat and her clothing scrolls, she had to find someone to care for her while she was gone. She went into her home and began clicking her tongue,

"Sukoshi, here kitty kitty." The little white kitten mewled from a bundle of bedding and a ruffled white head popped up and she detangled herself and trotted over to Shinrin. Shinrin stooped and scratched her behind the ears, and she purred loudly. She smiled and picked up the little kitten, and placed her in her hood where she quickly got comfortable and fell asleep, She grabbed her clothing scrolls, as well as a new sealing scroll that she put Sukoshi's litter box, litter and food into, and sealed it away. She put both into a bag, and put it on. As she was walking contemplating who she would have cat-sit for her, then she remembered that Genma liked cats.

She approached the jounin door, she had heard him complaining the other day that he was stuck on gate-duty for a month, so she was sure he's still be here to care for Sukoshi while she was gone. She had only waited a few seconds after knocking before Genma answered, she seemed to have roused him for either bed, or a movie, his brown hair was tousled, and he was wearing rumpled pajama pants- but he still had the trademark senbon in his mouth.

"Oh, hello there Hime, what can I do you for?" he asked in a sultry voice, but there was a joking gleam in his eyes- he was just playing around, knowing it annoyed the hell out of her.

"How often have you stabbed a hole in your tongue with that thing," she snarked back, gesturing to the senbon.

"Oh wouldn't you like to find out, little Kunochi?" Genam teased, laughing softly at the annoyed glare she was giving him. He was far better at this game. "I'm sure you didn't come here to ogle me in my shirtless wonder, what do you need Shinrin?"

"I need you to cat-sit for me," she reached back and pulled Sukoshi from her hood,

"Ohh! Shes so pretty," Genma gushed, playful-perversion forgotten, "What's her name?"

"Sukoshi." Shinrin replied, an amused look in her eyes

"Where did you get her?" Genma looked back up from the little cat.

"A friend." she smiled, "He got her for me as a birthday gift."

"**He** got her for you?" Genma's eyes took on a mischievous gleam, "Who is **He** little kunochi?"

"What? What are you… no no Genma, that's NOT the kind of 'He' I'm talking about!" Shinrin said,her voice getting high and a blush blooming on her cheeks.

"OH! It IS!" Genma hooted, "Don't worry little Kunoch I'll find out who 'He' is."

"Shut up Baka." Shinrin grumbled and handed him a scroll, "This has her litter, litter box and food for the moth. I'll be back to get her after my mission."

Later, she went to a general store and bought a large amount of food, dried fish and beef, lots of water bottles, and some fire-starter. Yes as a ninja she should be prepared to hunt, and gather wood and such, but she wanted to make it easier on herself, focus more on protecting Tanzua, and she was sure their charge would feel better about eating store bought jerky than wild caught rabbits.

Later she met her team at the gate, her bag full of scrolls and her bedroll, she was the last one to arrive.

"Your Late!" Sakura screeched, Shinrin flinched, her voice hurting Shinrin's sensitive ears.

"Well you see…" she said

"Your turning you just like Kakashi-sensei." Sakura continued scolding, causing Shinrin to start getting annoyed,

"Why don't you shut your blathering fly-trap and instead of wasting more time we can continue on to the mission, yes?" She snarled.

"Good Idea Shinrin." Kakashi chimed in, "Let's go children, Defensive Formation A." he ordered, and the Students obliged, they closed around Tanzua, Shinrin in front, Sasuke on let, Sakura on right and Naruto at back with Kakashi leading the way, he was the only one who knew the way to the Land of the Waves- other than Tanzua who couldn't very well lead them since he was the target.

They walked in silence for a while, aside from Naruto's exited pointing out of things they don't regularly see in the village, such as wild foxes, or wild deer here and there. But, Shinrin noticed that there were puddles up head, but it hadn't rained in the village for days… but maybe there was just an isolated shower out in the forest- but wait… water doesnt smell like Chakra…

"Get down!" She yelled, and everyone ducked- except for Kakashi. Chains wrapped around their sensei and ripped him apart.

"Kakashi!" Shinrin screamed, just before her vision went red.

* * *

**Thank you guys for favoriting and liking, but Reviews are vastly appreciated! **

**-Ari the Fox**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry to all who have read and wanted more, I only just got my computer back, so I'll hopefully be updating on a more frequent basis. I hope you enjoy the next chapter of the Unknown Kunoci!**

**-Madame Red**

Chapter Three

Shinrin sat against a tree, she was glaring hardly at her sensei, who was patching up Naruto, who had gotten a cut on his hand from the Demon Brother's poisoned chains. Kakashi glanced at her in concern, but Shinrin just intensified her glare.

Come on Kitten, you cant blame him too much, he was just trying to be a good teacher, you and your teammates weren't in danger. Ziraki was trying to placate her fuming host.

You know that's not why I'm angry Ziraki. Shinrin snapped back inwardly. the massive panther did not respond.

When Shinrin thought Kakashi has been torn to bits she lost control of herself so fast that Ziraki didn't even have time to reel in her chakra before it burst out of her host. Rationally, both Host and Elemental Spirit should have known something that juvenile couldn't have worked on their sensei, Copycat Kakashi, but Shinrin reacted too fast.

_ "No Kakashi!" Shinrin screamed, and instantly her appearance became feral. Her teeth lengthened and her hair became wild and spiky, and black tabby-like stripes appeared on her skin. lightning crackled off her skin, and water molecules seemed to stop mid air, becoming charged with the raw storm chakra. She had charged at the first Demon brother and leaped at him, teeth bared and lengthened fingernails raised._

_ she had managed to gash her claw-like fingers across his face before he gathered his bearings and swiped hat her, his fist connecting loosely with Shinrin's chest. She fell with the blow and rolled backwards, skidding to a stop on all fours, score marks left in the earth where her claws had dug in. she looked like feral tiger in this moment before she stood to launch herself at the other Demon brother,as the first was busy screaming and clutching at his bloody face._

But before she had a chance to charge, strong arms had wrapped around her, a soft voice broke through the haze of fury to her,

"Calm down Shinrin, I'm ok, it's ok, control your emotions."

What really irked her, is just as fast as he had started it, Kakashi ended it. while she was absolutely feral, she froze at his voice, and the fury, melted way when she realized he was ok. as she was calming, naruto and Sasuke dispatched the other brother, but Naruto got nicked by the poisoned chain, so of course, Sasuke made fun of him causing the loveable blonde to over react, now Kakashi was wrapping Naruto's gashed hand while Sakura ragged on him.

"Rin-hime, are you alright?" Naruto asked, "You kinda went berzerk right there." Naruto asked. the other two teen members looked over, Sakura looked curious, while Sasuke looked mildly intrigued.

"I'm fine, Naruto." Shinrin growled, glaring at Kakashi. the Silver haired jounen scratched the back of his head sheepishly, he hadn't expected the grey haired girl to react that way. He knew that from their study of Ziraki, that the creature was one of pure Chakra, much like a Biju. therefore it stood to reason, that if she lost control of her emotions, that she would instinctively draw out Ziraki's chakra and create a pseudo-Chakra cloak.

"Well, um," He eye-smiled, "I was just testing how you would all react if the squad leader was taken out. I suppose Sasuke won this contest... Sakura had a good idea, but Naruto and Shinrin you could use some work, Naruto, you froze you cannot do that in a battle. and Sinrin... I guess you did the opposite, but you cant lose control like that." Kakashi assessed their reactions to him getting torn to shreds.

"What your not saying," Shinrin growled, turning her amber-eyed glare to Tanzua, "Is why he has Chunin level Nuke-nin going after him."

"Ne, you are correct, Shinrin." Kakashi turned his visible eye to the old man, "Those two were higher than the C-rank you paid for. before we continue, you must tell us the truth."

"Yes, yes, I guess I better." Tanzua sighed, and he began to explain how Gato had taken over his town, and his people were too poor to afford a B-Rank or higher. "I'll understand if you want to go home and leave me out here. Of course, who is going to take care of my daughter and adorable little grandson? H'll grow up hating the leaf for letting his grandfather die..." H said to himself. Kakashi stard at him dejectedly,

"Well, I suppose it's up to my team, weather we continue with the mission or not, it is them, that is in the most danger." Kakashi says.

"Well, I think we can do it! Believe it!" Naruto crows.

"Tch. I'm strong enough to pull this off. better not drag me down, Dobe." Sasuke scoffs, causing Naruto to growl and glare at him.

"If Sasuke's going, so am I!" Sakura squealed.

"You three should take into consideration," Shinrin said as she stood, "That we're Gennin. there is a good chance that Gato will send an S-rank ninja after us." The other three looked at each other somewhat fearfully, and Tanzua looked crestfallen, "But," She continued, "Tanzua does have a point, If we abandon him, it will reflect badly on the leaf." She scowled at Tanzua, "If you had explained to the Third like you explained to us, he probably could have worked out a deal with you and assigned you an A-ranked team, rather than putting a bunch of genin in unnecessary danger. but it's too late, I think we should continue."

"Alright then, Tanzua, you will have to pay whatever fee the Mission becomes after your bridge has been built. " Kakashi says.

"Oh thank you, Konoha shinobi, the Land of Waves will be in your debt!" Tanzua exclaimed.

The ninja gathered their things, and got back into formation, this time, Naruto and Shinrin were behind Tanzua, and Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura stood in front.

"Hy, Rin-hime, what was that earlier? It was like you became a different person. your so... collected, I've never seen you lose control like that." Naruto asked Shinrin. Sasuke and Sakura turned their heads slightly, so they could listen to what Shinrin replied.

"I... I suppose I cant hide it anymore..." Shinrin sighed, she hoped that her team wouldn't judge her, or Ziraki too hard. "I am the host of a Spirit, her name is Ziraki. sh is a creature of Storm Chakra... if something upsets me too much, I lose control of her Chakra, and well... what you saw earlier happens." She explained.

"What a freak." Sakura hissed softly. Shinrin's face fell, her eyes clouding with hurt, Kakashi stopped, to berate her, but he was beat to the punch,

"Shut up." Naruto growled, he had stopped too, his fists were clenched as his sides, and he looking down, "Shut up Sakura! your so mean! I dont know why I ever loved you. Shinrin is a good person, she isn't a freak!" he burst out, "Shinrin is good person, and strong! And you... your nothing in comparison to her!"

Everyone looked at Naruto in surprise.

"Uh... Naruto... well..." Kakashi wouldn't lie, he wanted to tear into Sakura aswell, but Naruto had pretty much went over and above with what he said, "You shouldn't have been that harsh.''

"Yeah Naruto! You don't know anything!" Sakura snarled.

"But he has a point, Sakura." Kakashi continued coldly. "Shinrin is not a freak, she is a Konoha Shinobi, just like you, just like me. She opened up and told you three something she didn't have to, in full trust, and you turned around and acted like a shallow child. you should be ashamed."

"Oh." She looked over at Shinrin, Shinrin straightened up, narrowing her eyes at Sakura. "I suppose, your right... Kakashi-sensei... I-er- I'm sorry Shinrin." she said nervously.

"Apology accepted." Shinrin said stiffly.

Sasuke had watched the exchange with mild interest. So, Shinrin had some kind of extra power. that's why she was stronger than him. He had to give it to the dobe though, he had stepped up and grown a spine to stand up for Shinrin.

"We should keep going." he said softly.

"Right. I have a ride set up to get us on the island, we just have to get to shore." Tanzua said. the ninja all nodded, and continued on through the woods, and to the edge of the land. there was a boat with an older gentleman sitting in it.

"Get in, and be quiet, if we get found we will be killed." the man said.

"Thank you my friend," Tanzua nodded and

They landed quietly on the opposite shore and exited the boat. Team seven began walking quietly into the forest, and of course, Naruto was in a completely different mood from before.

_ What on earth..?_ Shinrin thought.

_** I do believe he is... as humans put it** _"Showing off? Ziraki said. _**I think he's trying to catch your attention, Kitten. The chakra-leopard purred in amusement.**_

Naruto was looking around and jumping about acting as if he had heard or seen something.

"There!" The blonde cried, throwing his Kunai. Kakashi turned quickly, and the three remaining ninja pulled out Kunai of their own. after a few seconds an nothing happening, they all relaxed their guard.

"Naruto! Kunai are not toys." Kakashi snapped.

"But there was something there! I swear!" Naruto protested. he darted over and parted the bushes, to find a dazed white rabbit laying at the foot of a tree, his kunai embedded in the tree above its head. "On noo! poor bunny! I'm sorry!" he cried.

"Naruto how could you! Its just an innocent rabbit!" Sakura screeched as Naruto cradled the rabbit.

"Dobe" Sasuke grumbled.

Shinrin frowned, She at first had thought that Naruto was being stupid, but then... there was something off about the white rabbit.

_** It's not supposed to be white, Kitten. Rabbits change with the seasons, remember? This one must have been kept as a pet... or for use in a substitution Jutsu.**_ Ziraki growled causing Shinrin to let out a short gasp of realization. She looked over at Kakashi, who had a concerned, thoughtful look in his eye. his sensitive ears picked up on the sharp intake of breath from Sinrin, and he looked over. he gave a short nod, and raised a finger to his mouth, I know, be quiet about it. Shinrin nodded back, and kept quiet. They didn't want to alarm the others, there was a chance that it was just someone's pet that had escaped, which would explain why it wasnt scared of them when they were walking through the woods.

_** So would it being raised for substitution jutsus.**_ Ziraki insisted.

The group continued, and slowly it was getting misty.

"Why is it so foggy!?" Naruto complained loudly.

"Well, we are in the land of water, the Shinobi Village here isn't called Village Hidden in the Mist for nothing." Kakashi said.

A few more minutes passed, when the scent of malicious chakra hit Shinrin's nose. She opened her mouth to yell, but Kakashi seemed to have noticed it a second sooner:

"Duck!" He yelled, grabbing Naruto and Tanzua and yanking them to the ground. Shinrin did the same to Sakura, she heard Sasuke hit the ground just behind her as a massive blade came swinging from the trees. there was a small 'tup' as a ninja's sandals landed on the edge of the blade.

"Thank you Konoha ninja, but I'll take the bridge builder now." A voice dripping with malice sounded, and Team Seven looked up. There on the blade stood:

"Zabuza Momochi, Demon of the Hidden mist."


End file.
